


Good for me Then

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Pack Night, Post Full-Moon Party, Stiles is over dramatic, sterek, tequila is a hell of a thing, tequila made him do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: Pack night party at the McCalls, Erica give Stiles Tequila.It's never a good idea to give Stiles Tequila.





	Good for me Then

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> This prompt isn't from Tumblr specifically. I have seen dialogue and edits of Stiles getting upset because Derek has a boyfriend, when Stiles is his boyfriend. 
> 
> So, that where this came from.

The pack has gathered at Scott’s house for their monthly, post-full-moon, blow out. Every month, the Saturday following the full-moon, the pack all gathers at someone’s home, taking rotations on who the host will be. They all let loose and enjoy each others company after the high tensions of the moon have passed. There’s snacks, burgers, cakes and cookies, drinks both human and werewolf can enjoy; though the werewolf ales are still weak and do little to give the supernatural creatures a buzz but it lets them feel the effect of alcohol just a bit.

Stiles though, is not a werewolf. Stiles can feel the full effect of the shots of whisky he’s taken and the beers he emptied and the tequila some devious blonde passed him.

Stiles….

Is a bit drunk.

“SCOTT! Scotty! Scooy!” Stiles calls, falling to the ground in a fit of laughter. “I’m calling you Scoy now, that’s your new name. MelissAA! We’re changing Scott’s name to Scoy!”

Melissa rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a smile as se get up from her seat. “Sure thing Stiles, we’ll go to the court house tomorrow first thing and get that done. I’ll change my sons name that I had so thoughtfully gave him 21 years ago, just for you. Never mind it being my grandfathers name.” Melissa disappears inside the house.

“Sound like a PH-lan!”

Derek walks over to Stiles, staring down at him with a soft smile. “You okay done there?”

“What?! Me? Yes. Why d’ask?”

“Because you just renamed Scott.”

“Who’s that?” Stiles asks with a grin. “I don’ know a Scott.”

Derek sighs. “Scoy?”

“OH! M’man Scoy? Yea, he m’best bud. Hey!”

“What?” Derek asked him, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

Stiles sits up, leaning back on his hands. “We should hang out.”

Derek smiles. “Oh yeah, what do you call this?”

“Pack night.” Derek hums. “Yeah, I mean…we could just like…you know.”

“Hang out?”

“Yea, since you’re single…”

“Stiles.” Derek says his name with a shake of his head.

Stiles scrambled up onto his knees, taking Derek’s hands in his. “Come on! You’re single, I’m single. We’re two consenting adults.”

“You’re drunk. I’m cutting you off now.”

“I’m not!” Stiles protested, swaying back on his knees.

“You’re being an idiot.” Derek tells him with an amused smile.

“No, I’m being _bold._ ”

“He’s not single, moron!” Erica yells over from her seat on the back steps.

“Neither is he.” Isaac adds.

Stiles’ eyes widen, shining as tears beginning to well up in them. “Wh-What?” He asks brokenly.

“Stiles-” Derek starts.

“No…it’s, it’s fine. I uhm…” Stiles pulls his hands from Derek’s grip, stumbling up onto his feet. “I have to piss.” He pushes past Derek, tumbling up the stairs.

“Stiles wait!” Derek calls after him, hearing a sniffle as he staggers inside. He rushes to the deck, pausing to glare down at Erica, who’s howling with laughter. “Seriously Er? You _know_ how he gets when he’s drunk, especially if he’s had tequila! Which _you_ gave him!”

“Oh, come _on_! You know I’m just messing around!” Erica calls to him as she leans back on her elbows. “Jeez, they’re perfect for each other. All over dramatic.”

Derek bumps in to Scott as he enters the kitchen, his eyes bleeding red. “What did you _do_? Stiles just flew past me, running upstairs and slammed the bathroom door closed. I told you _months_ ago that I’d you hurt him _I’d_ be the one ripping throats out.”

“Look, if you want to rip someone’s throat out, start with Erica. This is _her_ fault. Now _move_ so I can go talk some sense into my _boyfriend_.” Scott cocks his head to the side, jumping back as Derek shoves passed him, taking the steps two at a time with Scott on his heels. Derek pounds on the closed bathroom door. “Stiles, open up.”

“Go away!” He calls through the door.

“Stiles, come on!” Derek pleads.

“Leave me _alone_!”

Scott presses next to Derek, knock on the wooden surface. “Dude, come you let me in? Talk to me? What happened?”

“No. Just leave me _alone_!” There’s a loud bang against the door, Stiles starts throwing things at the door. “Go _away_!”

Derek pounds the door, growling in frustration as he slides down to the floor. “I’m going to kill Erica I swear.”

Scott looks at the door and down to Derek. “What _happened_? He’s _really_ upset.”

Sighing, Derek rests his head back against the wall. “He basically asked me out-”

“Again?”

“Again. Said the we were both single. Erica, so helpfully told him that I wasn’t, in fact, single. Then he got this look…He looked so heart broken, Scott. He came running in here.”

“So…he’s upset because you’re _seeing_ someone?”

“Yup.”

“But… _he’s_ the one you’re seeing. You _live_ with him!”

“I _know_! But he’s drunk and Erica thought it was a great idea to get him to do 6 tequila shots _after_ he’d had a few beers and a couple shots of whisky and you know how he gets after he’s had tequila. He’s in another world right now, he tried to _rename_ you.”

“Really?”

“He didn’t even realize you left to get ice.”

“But, I told him I was going. He asked to roasted peanuts. And cotton candy bubble gum. I couldn’t find the bubble gum though.”

“Yeah. And pouted for about 10 minutes because you left and he swore you were never coming back. That you got a new best friend and he was replaced. Then he started to plan your _funeral_ because you’d never replace him, the only obvious reason for you leaving, in his mind, was because you were dead.”

Scott sat down next to Derek, staring straight ahead. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Derek sighed again, turning to knock lightly on the door. “Hey Stiles? You wanna come out yet?”

“I’m not coming out until Derek leaves!”

“I _am_ Derek, Stiles. Please, come out.”

“I called my dad!” Stiles tells him.

There are a set of footsteps climbing the stairs. The sheriff pauses, meeting the eyes of the two werewolves’ sitting on the floor. “Why did I just get a call from my son begging me to _leave work_ and come pick him up when I was just out front?”

“Stiles is upset because Erica told him Derek’s isn’t single.” Scott explains.

Noah stares down at his sons’ best friend. He’s eyes slide over to Derek’s. “Yeah. Erica told him I wasn’t single, he came running up here and he’s lock himself inside the bathroom and won’t come out.”

The sheriff pinches the bridge of his nose. “But, _he’s_ the reason you’re not single.”

“I know.”

“ _He’s_ the one you’re dating.”

“I _know_!”

“You’re his _boyfriend_!”

“ _Erica_ gave him tequila.”

Noah groans, stepping over Scott and Derek’s legs. “Stiles.” He calls, knocking on the door. “Come on sons, open up.”

Derek hears Stiles scrambling up from the floor. He fumbles with the lock and throws the door open. “Daddy!” He cries, throwing himself at his dad. “I looked like such an idiot! I just want to go home.”

“Stiles, you’re being a little dramatic. Come on.”

“No, no! I threw myself at him and he’s _seeing_ someone dad!”

“Jesus, Stiles. How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Not even a drop!”

Derek raises to his feet beside the father and son. “Stiles.”

Stiles squeaks, jumping behind his dad. “Just, no. Nope. Go away.”

Noah rolls his eyes. “Scott, go join the others outside. And you,” The man turns, pulling his son out from behind him and trusting him toward the older werewolf. “Talk you Derek and leave me alone.” Noah shakes his head, descending the stairs grumbling about kids and not handling their alcohol.

Stiles eyes look panicked, he watches his dad leave, then his eyes dart toward the open bathroom door. He sways toward it, but Derek is in the opening before he can take a full step.

“Oh no you don’t.” Derek reaches out, taking Stiles’ hand and drags him into Scott’s room. He pushes him to the bed, forcing him down. “Sit. And listen.”

“No, I don’t want to. I looked…I just…no. I thought we kind of, I don’t know. I thought there could be _something_ but you’re…Of _course_ you’re with someone.”

“With _you_ , Stiles! I’m with _you_ , you idiot! I told you to stay ways from Erica tonight ‘cause she had that _look_ in her eyes. But you told me not to worry, she was just being Erica.”

“What?” Stiles said, his voice cracking.

Derek knelt down in front of Stiles, cupping his face in his hands. “Stiles, I’m not single because I’m with  _you.”_

“We…we’re…” A small smile curls the corner of Stiles mouth.

Derek smile fondly at him. “Yes. We’re together. We’re dating, seeing each other, in a relationship; whatever you want to call it.”

Stiles’ is grinning at Derek now, and the werewolf’s heart swells with joy at that smile. “We’re dating.”

“Have been for a year now babe.”

Stiles huffs a soft laugh. “ _Babe_.” He whispers, looking down and away from Derek with reddened cheeks.

“We moved in together 9 months ago.”

“We _live_ together?” He asks with wide eyes meeting Derek’s soft gaze again.

Derek nods. “I asked you to move in with me right after I told you I love you.”

“Y-you love me?”

Derek’s smile is fond, he rubs his thumb gently over Stiles’ cheek. “Of course.”

“A-and you want to _live_ with me?”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Derek whispers, leaning forward a bit. Stiles nods, leaning toward Derek. “I _do_ live with you.”

Stiles laughs softly. “I think…I’d like to kiss you.”

“Yeah?” Stiles nods again, leaning in closer to Derek. Derek meets Stiles, brushing his lips against the boys. He smiles against Derek’s mouth, bringing his hands up to the back of his neck. Derek pulls back, despite Stiles’ protest. “Hey. Let’s get you home and into bed, okay?”

Stiles nods slowly, letting Derek help him up. He carefully guides him down the stairs and out the front door.

The sheriff is out front with Chris and Melissa. “Everything good?”

 Derek’s nods. “All cleared up for the moment.”

“Did he really have a meltdown over you being in a relationship?” Chris asks with an amused smirk.

“Hey,” Stiles says sharply, pointing a finger a Chris, almost smacking Derek in the face in the process. “Hey.  _I’m_ in a relationship with this werewolf here. Back off, _Argent_.” Stiles shoots the man a glare.

Melissa chuckles. “Oh, sweetie, you better get him home. He’s done for the night.”

“That where we’re headed now. Goodnight.” Derek give the three a polite smile then gentle pulls Stiles through the front yard, his arm around his waist to help keep him upright.

Derek opens the passenger door of the Jeep, helping Stiles climb in before shutting the door and jogging around the front to the driver side.

Stiles’ head lolls to the side, resting on his left should with a goofy smile on his face. “Such a gentleman.”

Derek shakes his head and pulls away from the house. “Try not to throw up in your own car, I told you I wasn’t cleaning it again.”

Stiles hums, letting his eyes fall shut. He’s quiet for a few minutes, Derek glances over thinking he’s fallen asleep but the moment his eyes fall on the boy’s face, Stiles is opening his eyes again

“You’re cute. We should date.”

Derek refrains from closing his eyes and groaning. “Stiles, babe?”

“Hm, yes dear?” He answers with his eyes closed again.”

“We _are_ dating.”

“Oh. Well…good for me then.” Stiles mumbles quietly, his breathing soft and slow as he drifts off.

Derek glances at him again, a smile spread across his face. He has his hand inside the pocket of his jacket, his finger closing around the silver ring he had picked up before coming to the party. A thick band made from pure silver, he thought Stiles might get a kick out of that, with a triskelion engrave on the top of the band with 3 small diamonds set on either side.

“Just wait until tomorrow.” Derek says inside the Jeep.

In the morning, while Stiles nurses a horrible, miserable, hangover with the help of his loving boyfriend, Derek will tell him about the night. About the pouting over Scott’s non-existing new best friend, about the planning of his funeral because there was no way Scott would replace him, about the changing of Scott’s name to Scoy (“What the fuck even is that? I never said that.”). He’ll tell him about his storming off when Erica said Derek was off the market, about how up set Stiles got.

Then, rather than go through the rest of the night, Derek will tell him how seeing that look, however unwarranted it was, killed him. He knew Stiles was just drunk and getting confused, he knew that in the morning Stiles would be fine. But, Derek still saw that look, he saw the heartbreak in his eyes and he never wanted to see that ever again.

He’ll tell him that he loves him more then he thought could ever be possible. He’ll tell him how he had to force himself not to jump in too fast when they started to date because he wanted to tell Stiles he loved him the minute Stiles asked him out. Derek will tell him he didn’t want to scare him, he wanted it to work,  _prayed_ it would all work and he had never prayed for anything in his life.

He’ll reach into his pocket, pull out the ring he held in his hand on the drive home. The ring he had picked out 2 weeks into their relationship. The ring he _ordered_ after a month. The ring the had been sitting, waiting for him at the jewelry store for the last 11 months until he picked it up at 4:37pm before heading home to pick up Stiles and head over to Scott’s.

Stiles will stare ate him with wide eyes, tears surfacing for a different reason than the night before, a smile tugging on his lips rather then turned down in a frown. He’ll ask him what the hell he’s doing, and Derek will feel the stinging of tears in his own eyes. He’ll smell the joy waft off of Stiles, hear the excitement in his heartbeat.

He’ll drop down on one knee in front of Stiles, where he sits at _their_ kitchen table, in _their_ home.

Then he’ll ask him.

He’ll ask him to spend every day, every night, every full-moon with him. Ask him to be with him through the good and the bad, especially the bad because there will be a lot of it. But he’ll tell him he can bare all the bad, all of it, if he’s got Stiles by his side for the rest of their days.

“Stiles. Will you marry me?” He’ll finally ask, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Who else would I ever marry, Sourwolf.” Stiles will tell him.

Derek will jump to his feet, pulling Stiles off his chair and wrap him up in his arms and swing him in a circle. Stiles will throw his head back, his laughter echoing through the loft.

“Give me my ring, _fiancé_.” Stiles will demand with a grin.

Derek will slip the ring on his left ring finger with a grin plaster on his face. He’ll pull Stiles against him and press his lips to his, then rest their foreheads together.

“I’ll love you for forever.”

“Well.” Stiles will say with a smirk. “Good for me then.”


End file.
